villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Iblis (Sonic the Comic)
Iblis (also known as Super Sonic), otherwise known as "The Iblis", is a major antagonist in Sonic the Comic and is notable for being one of the few examples of a traditionally heroic character being depicted as not only aggressive but outright evil, so far this is the only media in which Super Sonic is a true villain. In the reality of Sonic the Comic, things work very differently than they do in traditional Sonic settings and when Sonic becomes his famous alter-ego, his inner darkness is unleashed in a spectacular, world-shattering flurry of unbridled violence. Things only got worse for Mobius when Sonic managed to rid himself off Super Sonic's influence - effectively creating a new entity as Super Sonic became a separate being in his own right, a type of "Anti-Sonic" with the power to destroy entire worlds: he would become one of the more powerful villains in Sonic the Comic but also one of the more rare (perhaps due to his immense power-level). In Silver's future, Sonic is stuck in his Super Sonic form and has taken the name Iblis. His true form is a fiery specter that surrounds Super Sonic. Powers and Abilities Super Sonic possesses even greater speed and physical strength than Sonic normally does, examples being that he was able to carve a giant statue of himself out of lava as a volcano erupted and defeat opponents that Sonic struggled in vain against with ease. He is so strong that he can even tear and damage solid Megatal, a Mobian metal long believed to be completely indestructible. Super Sonic is also essentially invulnerable, being immune to flames and most other forms of damage. Super Sonic has a myriad other powers derived from emerald radiation. Among his most commonly used powers are the ability to fly at tremendous speeds, and the ability to fire highly destructive beams of energy from his eyes, which are always depicted as maniacal red spirals. He can also cast energy shields, and super-charge his body to cause massive explosions. One such explosion caused an electromagnetic pulse powerful enough to knock out electricity all over Mobius. In his final appearance, whilst fighting against Knuckles he used a green mist to leech energy, draining the echidna of his power. Personality Super Sonic suffers from multiple personality disorder. He is crazy but when his energy is drained he becomes friendly and helpful. This is because his brain cannot control the energy that he uses. For a little while Super sonic worked at The Groovy Train (A coffee bar) after he was drained of his powers and lost his memory. He turned crazy again after he tried to save some kids from a crashing school-bus. Gallery Iblis the Super Sonic.png Evil Super Sonic the Hedgehog.jpg Evil Super Sonic.jpg Trivia *Super Sonic could have inspired the evil Super Sonic from the Archie Comics continuity, who was temporarily separated from that continuity's Sonic by the red Chaos Emeralds. Archie's evil Super Sonic has a similar personality and powers to STC Super Sonic. *In Super Sonic's very first appearance, Super Sonic's quills remained pointing downwards after his transformation. In later appearances, Super Sonic's quills were depicted pointing upwards to be consistent with his games appearances. *When writer Nigel Kitching was asked if he had any future plans for Super Sonic before the comic's cancellation, he pointed out that Ebony, despite being Super's friend, had not seemed upset when he was destroyed. Kitching mentioned an idea that perhaps Ebony had secretly used her magic to save him, although he had not planned out any details. He suggested that Super Sonic may not have been rejoined to Sonic as everyone believed, but that he might now be part of Ebony just as he was once part of Sonic. *In the unofficial fan-made Sonic the Comic continuation, Sonic the Comic Online, Sonic has turned into Super Sonic twice; the first time, was due to exposure to Chaos Energy and Doctor Zachary took control of him, but Sonic changed back. The reason why is unknown, but Sonic believes that Zachary was talking too much and "bored Super Sonic into defeat". Possibly making Zachary the only person to defeat Super Sonic. The second time, Sonic was pursuing Shadow the Hedgehog across the Death Carrier, but fell from a beam. The stress of the fall caused him to transform and brutally beat Shadow before Sonic regained control. Other times, he was threatened with transforming. Like in the very first issue of Sonic the Comic Online; Sonic was exposed to Chaos Energy, but felt a pure presence (which turned out to be Tikal) and when Sonic had to find and deactivate all the bombs in Casino Night. He managed to find the last bomb just as it was about to blow and he used his super speed to contain the explosion. He states that he almost went Super. Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Alter-Ego Category:Supervillains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Titular Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyers Category:Omnipotents Category:One-Man Army Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Empowered Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Elementals Category:Male Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Game Changer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Comedic Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Fearmongers Category:Sociopaths Category:Redeemed Villains